hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Scooby Doo Where Are You!
Scooby Doo Where Are You! is the first series in the Scooby-Doo franchise. It ran twenty-five episodes over two seasons on CBS from 1969 to 1970. Origin Scooby Doo Where Are You! was the result of CBS and Hanna-Barbera's plans to create a non-violent Saturday morning program which would appease the parent watch groups that had protested the superhero-based programs of the mid-1960s. Originally titled Mysteries Five, and later Who's S-S-Scared?, Scooby Doo Where Are You! underwent a number of changes from script to screen (the most notable of which was the downplaying of the musical group angle borrowed from The Archie Show). However, the basic concept—four teenagers (Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley and Shaggy Rogers) and a cowardly, clumsy Great Dane (Scooby-Doo) solving supernatural-related mysteries—was always in place. Writing Scooby-Doo creators Joe Ruby and Ken Spears served as the story supervisors on the series. Ruby, Spears and Bill Lutz wrote all of the scripts for the seventeen first-season Scooby episodes, while Ruby, Spears, Lutz, Larz Bourne and Tom Dagenais wrote the eight second-season episodes. The plot varied little from episode to episode. The main concept was as follows: # The Mystery, Inc. gang turn up in the Mystery Machine, en route to or returning from a regular teenage function, when their van develops engine trouble or breaks down for any of a variety of reasons (overheating, flat tire, out of gas), in the immediate vicinity of a large, mostly vacated property (ski lodge, hotel, factory, mansion). # Their (unintended) destination turns out to be suffering from a monster problem (ghosts, Frankenstein monster, Yeti). The kids volunteer to investigate the case. # The gang splits up to cover more ground, with Fred and Velma finding clues, Daphne finding danger, and Shaggy and Scooby finding food, fun and the ghost/monster, who gives chase. Scooby and Shaggy in particular love to eat, including dog treats called Scooby Snacks, which are a favorite of both the dog and the teenage boy. # Eventually, enough clues are found to convince the gang that the ghost/monster is a fake, and a trap is set to capture it. # The trap may or may not work: More often than not, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy or both fall into the trap and they accidentally catch the monster another way, usually if the plan is explained in detail before attempted execution fails. Invariably, the ghost/monster is apprehended and unmasked. The person in the ghost or monster suit turns out to be an apparently blameless authority figure or otherwise innocuous local who is using the disguise to cover up something such as a crime or a scam. # After giving the parting shot of "And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids" (sometimes adding "...and your stupid dog!"), the offender is then taken away to jail, and the gang is allowed to continue on their way to their destination. Voice Casting Scooby-Doo emphasizes verbal rather than visual storytelling, and the work of the voice artists was particularly important. Don Messick, the voice of Astro the dog, Dr. Benton Quest and Boo Boo—among others—provided the raspy, mumbling voice of Scooby-Doo using the same voice he provided for Astro, the pet dog on The Jetsons. Radio announcer Casey Kasem voiced Shaggy, young actor Frank Welker voiced Fred (which began Welker's long career in voice work), and actress Nicole Jaffe voiced Velma. Welker and Jaffe also appeared together in the 1969 Elvis Presley film The Trouble with Girls. Indira Stefanianna Christopherson voiced Daphne during the first season, but moved to New York City to marry and start a family before production began on the second season. As a result, Nicole Jaffe's roommate, Heather North, took over the role of Daphne. The second season featured "chase scene" songs produced by La La Productions, which had originally been contracted to create the music for Josie and the Pussy Cats, the first of many shows made from the same mold as Scooby-Doo. These songs were written by Danny Janssen and Austin Roberts, and were performed by Roberts, who also made a new recording of the Scooby Doo Where Are You! theme song for the second season. Episodes from both seasons contained a laugh track, which was standard practice for American cartoon series during the 1960s and 1970s (a laugh track was even used in the main titles for "A Clue for Scooby-Doo"). It was removed for syndication in the 1980s. Not long after the Turner networks (TBS, TNT and Cartoon Network) began airing the show in 1994, the laugh track was reinstated in 1998. Comics Scooby Doo Where Are You! was adapted to comic books in the 1970s, first by Gold Key Comics and later by Charlton Comics. Currently, DC Comics publishes their comic book adaptation, which feature new stories and currently some recycled stories from past DC issues. Credits Season 1 *Produced and Directed by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna *Senior Director: Chuck Jones *Lead Director: Robert Clampett *Co-Director: Phil Monroe *Executive Producers: Hal Geer, Chuck Jones *Associate Producers: Lew Marshall, Mary Roscoe *Story: Ken Spears, Joe Ruby, Bill Lutz, John Strong, Mike Maltese, Chuck Jones, Warren Foster *Story Direction: Howard Swift *Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Hal Smith, Casey Kasem, John Stephenson, Don Messick, Jean Vander Pyl, Vic Perrin, Frank Welker, Stefanianna Christopherson *Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols *Production Design: Iwao Takamoto *Design Consultant: Maurice Noble *Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek *Layout: Bob Singer, Alvaro Arce, Paul Gruwell, Mike Arens, Alex Ignatiev, Ric Gonzales, Bill Lignante, Corny Cole, Dick Ung, Jack Miller, Jaime Diaz, Bob Givens, David Hanan, Lin Larsen, Ray Aragon *Animation: Bill Keil, George Rowley, Oliver E. Callahan, Ed Love, Rudy Cataldi, Bill Nunes, Zdenko Gasparovic, Joan Orbison, Bob Goe, Jay Sarbry, Hicks Lokey, Ken Southworth, Lloyd Vaughan, Don Williams, Manny Perez, Art Leonardi, Warren Batchelder, Ed DeMattia, Robert Taylor, Bob Richardson, Tom Ray, Bob Bentley, Ted Bonnicksen, Laverne Harding, Volus Jones, Ed Solomon, Jim Davis, Norm McCabe, Virgil Ross, Phil Monroe, Irv Anderson, Tom McKimson, Rod Scribner *Background Styling: Walt Peregoy *Backgrounds: Ron Dias, Gary Niblett, Daniela Bielecka, Rolly Oliva, Richard H. Thomas, Tom O'Loughlin, Bob Abrams, Ralph Penn, Bob McIntosh, Irv Wyner *Title Design: Bill Perez *Titles: Robert Schaefer *Typographics: Don Foster *Musical Director: Ted Nichols *Music Composed, Arranged and Conducted by: Dean Elliott *Musicians: Ethmer Roten *Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker *Ink and Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert *Ink and Paint: Tasia Erickson, Phyllis Barnhart *Cel Painter: Marilyn Pierson *Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West *Sound Direction: Richard Olson *Post Production Sound Services: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. *Film Editing: Gregory V. Watson, Jr., Ted Baker, Chip Yaras, Lee Gunther, Hal Geer, Fred Farrell, Donald A. Douglas *Music Editing: Eugene Marks, Nicholas C. Washington *Music Scoring Mixer: Dan Wallin *Camera: Dick Blundell, Bill Kotler, George Epperson, Cliff Shirpser, Charles Flekal, Roy Wade, Jerry Whittington, John Burton, Jr. *Production Secretary: Glenn Gallo *Assistant to the Producer: Marian Dern *"Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!" is dedicated to Dorothy Jones *A Hanna-Barbera Production *RCA Sound Recording *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *© 1969 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. *DFE Films · A DePatie-Freleng Co-Production with the participation of Chuck Jones Enterprises, Mirisch Films, Inc. and United Artists Season 2 *Produced and Directed by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna *Co-Director: Phil Monroe *Lead Director: Robert Clampett *Senior Director: Chuck Jones *Executive Producers: Hal Geer, Chuck Jones *Co-Producer: Alex Lovy *Story Editors: Ken Spears, Joe Ruby *Story: Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz, Mike Maltese, Chuck Jones, Warren Foster *Story Direction: Bob Singer, Paul Sommer, Howard Swift *Voices: Nicole Jaffe, George A. Robertson, Jr., Casey Kasem, Hal Smith. Don Messick, John Stephenson, Heather North, Susan Steward, Vic Perrin, Michael Stull, Barry Richards, Jean Vander Pyl, Frank Welker *Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols *Production Design: Iwao Takamoto *Design Consultant: Maurice Noble *Production Supervisors: Victor O. Schipek, Jim Foss, Peter Morales, Andrew Stein *Production Coordinators: Ted C. Bemiller, Harry Love *Layout: Bob Singer, Dick Bickenbach, Mike Arens, Gary Hoffman, Rick Gonzalez, Terry Slade, Jack Huber, Mo Gollub, Alex Ignatiev, Jim Fletcher, Mario Uribe, Al Wilson, Dick Ung, Martin Strudler, Jaime Diaz, Bob Givens, David Hanan, Lin Larsen, Martin Strudler, Ray Aragon *Animation: George Rowley, Bill Keil, Ray Abrams, Isadore Ellis, Volus Jones, Carlos Alfonso, George Goepper, Dick Lundy, Art Leonardi, Manny Gould, Manny Perez, Warren Batchelder, Don Williams, Ken Muse, John Gibbs, Bob Richardson, Grant Simmons, Irv Spence, Bob Bentley, Robert Taylor, Phil Roman, Ted Bonnicksen, Ed Solomon, Laverne Harding, Jim Davis, Virgil Ross, Phil Monroe, Lloyd Vaughan, Irv Anderson, Tom McKimson, Rod Scribner *Background Styling: F. Montealegre *Backgrounds: Rene Garcia, Curtis Perkins, Richard Khim, Gino Giudice, Bob Gentle, Gary Niblett, Peter Van Elk, Eric Semones, Richard H. Thomas, Tom O'Loughlin, Bob Abrams, Ralph Penn, Bob McIntosh, Irv Wyner *Titles: Robert Schaefer *Typographics: Don Foster *Music Supervision: La La Productions *Musical Director: Ted Nichols *Music Composed, Arranged and Conducted by: Dean Elliott *Musicians: Ethmer Roten *Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker *Ink and Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert *Ink and Paint: Tasia Erickson, Phyllis Barnhart *Cel Painter: Marilyn Pierson *Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West *Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty *Editorial Supervisor: Larry Cowan *Film Editors: Lee Gunther, Hal Geer, Fred Farrell, Donald A. Douglas *Music Editors: Joe Sandusky, Eugene Marks, Nicholas C. Washington *Music Scoring Mixer: Dan Wallin *Sound Effects Editors: Earl Bennett, Sam Horta, Wayne Hughes, Ron Fedele, Milton Krear, Richard C. Allen, Jim Siracusa, Ron Sawade *Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer *Post Production: Joed Eaton *Camera: George Epperson, Roy Wade, Ralph Migliori, Bill Kotler, Jerry Whittington, John Burton, Jr. *Production Secretary: Glenn Gallo *Associate Producer and Production Manager: Mary Roscoe *Assistant to the Producer: Marian Dern *"Scooby-Doo Where Are You!" is dedicated to Dorothy Jones. *A Hanna-Barbera Production *RCA Sound Recording *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *© 1970 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. *DFE Films · A DePatie-Freleng Co-Production with the participation of Chuck Jones Enterprises, Mirisch Films, Inc. and United Artists Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Scooby Doo Where Are You! Category:CBS shows Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:ABC shows Category:Boomerang Category:Scooby-Doo television series Category:The Funtastic Index